flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Falcon31/A New Generation ~ a Fanfic by Falcon
A new fanfic from myself. *Rated G''' currently but may change to '''PG at a later date. *Classifiction: Epic/Action/Adventure *Warnings: may contain spoilers Synopsis Right folks, here it is, a fanfic by myself (of course) about the next generation of characters in the world of Ranger's Apprentice. Many years have passed since the events of the Emperor of Nihon-Ja took place and now, the children of the Ranger's Apprentice characters are teenagers, and ready to begin their journey. This is their story. Prologue Will paced up and down the room, his hands clasped behind his back, an anxious frown on his forehead. Seated in chairs, watching the Ranger, was Halt and Horace, Horace bouncing his baby son Joseph on his knee, Halt eyeing Will with a mixture of sympathy and amusement on his face. ‘Why don’t you sit down,’ suggested Horace tentivly as Will marched past him once more. Will sat down in one of the chairs forcefully, perched on the edge of the seat. The was there for a full five seconds before he once more climbed to his feet and resumed his pacing. Halt sighed wearily, ‘You’re making me feel exhausted just watching you.’ ‘Then don’t,’ snapped Will. His mentor arched an eyebrow, he was aware that the curt replies he and Horace were receiving from Will stemmed from nerves. ‘I know you’re worried about Alyss, but trust me, she’ll be fine,’ put in Horace with a smile at his friend. ‘But what if something goes wrong? What if…’ ‘Nothing will go wrong,’ said Halt calmly, Horace nodded in agreement. Will sighed and sank down into the chair once more, this time more relaxed, but he was still on the edge, both of his friends could see that and exchanged amused glances. ‘I thought he’d have got over it by now,’ commented Horace. Halt raised an eyebrow again, ‘Oh really?’ Horace nodded sagely. ‘As I recall,’ continued the Ranger sounding amused, ‘You spent the entire time when Cassandra was giving birth, pacing up and down the room, doing exactly what Will was doing just now.’ Horace looked taken aback, ‘Really?’ ‘Really,’ confirmed Halt with a grin, then turned to Will who was rubbing his hands together nervously, ‘Coffee?’ Will gave his mentor a wan smile, ‘No thank you.’ Halt looked surprised, his apprentice really must be anxious if he was refusing coffee, ‘Come on,’ he insisted, ‘it will make you feel better.’ He nodded absently. Just as Halt was getting to his feet to make up the brew the door swung open. Will bounced to his feet as if someone had just applied a hot poker to his back. Cassandra, wife of Horace was stood in the doorway. She was smiling broadly at Will, ‘Congratulations Will,’ she beamed, ‘you’re a father.’ Will promptly collapsed back in the chair to Horace’s amusement, ‘Aren’t you going to see them?’ he asked with a grin. Will slowly walked into the room. There were several maids bustling around, but Will had only eyes for the figure sat on the bed. His wife smiled at him as her husband entered the room, she looked exhausted but at the same time thrilled, her grey eyes sparkling with delight. Will came and sat down on the bed next to Alyss, gazing at the two bundles she held in her arms. ‘Twins?’ he croaked, sounding shocked. ‘Twins,’ she confirmed a massive smile on her face. Slowly, a grin began to spread across Will’s face, until it was so wide he thought his cheeks would split as he held his newborn son and daughter in his arms. Both were wrinkled, red-faced, with their eyelids pressed tightly together and squealing. It was the most perfect and beautiful sight Will had ever laid his eyes on. As he held his two children close he wondered what their future would hold.... Chapter One Fifteen years later.... Evanlyn narrowed her eyes, focused on the target, the red-bulls eye staring back at her some sixty metres away. She automatically adjusted her breathing, simultaneously taking in several things at once. The wind speed, the weight of the arrow, how much it would drop when loosed from the bow… It took only a few moments to take these things in, then the arrow was on it’s way. Evanlyn felt it brush past her cheek, the flight feathers tickling her skin and heard the menacing hiss ''as it flew through the air, just a dark blur. With a solid ''thud ''it struck the wooden board, lodged directly in the centre. A satisfied grin, slightly wolfish in form touched the corners of her mouth, her brown eyes glinting. Without turning around she said briefly, ‘I know you’re watching me Dad.’ There was a moments silence then a soft laugh greeted her ears, followed by the slightest rustling of bushes being parted. Evanlyn turned around as her father walked soundlessly up behind her. His brown eyes, identical to his first-born daughters glinted with a mixture of parental pride and amusement as he looked at his daughter, ‘So then, how did you know it was me?’ She shrugged, tucking a strand of thick brown hair behind her ear, ‘Simple really, you ''always ''watch me when I practice.’ Evanlyn paused for a moment then raised an eyebrow, something she’d learnt from her adoptive grandfather Halt and her father Will, ‘Oh, and you’re a rubbish silent mover.’ She cackled with laughter, dodging out of the way as Will made a lunge for her growling with mock anger and annoyance. They both paused as a twig snapped under someone’s foot from within the trees and bushes surrounding the long clearing accompanied by the sound of rustling branches then a tall figure staggered out into the open. ‘If I didn’t know better,’ muttered the boy, brushing himself down, ‘I’d bet those trees were trying to grab me.’ He had a tall, lithe figure, lean and athletic, at his side was strapped a sword which he wore with an assurance that gave the viewer a feeling that he knew how to use his weapon, and how to use it well. A pair of sharp, steady brown eyes looked out from underneath a slightly wild coif of chestnut hair. Evanlyn grinned at her twin brother, they were very similar in looks apart from the fact that recently, her brother had decided to put on a growth spurt and shoot up a few inches taller than herself. But whilst they were similar in looks they were very different in character. She took after he father mainly, the same cheeky grin and bouncy, curious nature. She also took well to climbing trees, having been educated in the art of tree-climbing by her Dad from an early age (to her mother’s chagrin). Her brother on the other hand was more serious, with a more quiet, solemn personality. The tall quiet warrior type she supposed. Her took after his mother, maybe not in looks but certainly in character. Daniel was a born diplomat. But he was also an expert at swordfighting despite just being fifteen, a natural as her uncle Horace put it. Will smiled fondly at his son, initially he’d wanted his son to follow in his father’s steps and become a Ranger, but he’d soon realised that that was not his destiny. His daughter on the other hand… Will shook himself inwardly pulling himself back to the present, ‘So, how did your lesson go?’ Horace and his wife Cassandra had been visiting Redmont with their children and Horace had been tutoring Daniel privately after seeing the boy’s natural talent at swordplay. ‘Great,’ responded Daniel, and easy smile touching the corners of his smile, ‘Horace is an excellent teacher.’ Will grinned, ‘I’ll bet he is,’ he was about to say something else but Daniel broke in saying, ‘Mum said you wanted to talk to us both about something.’ ‘Ah yes,’ Will’s face became serious and he frowned, gathering his thoughts, ‘Right, let’s get down to it quickly.’ ‘Waiting on you,’ murmured Evanlyn softly, Dan bit back a grin of amusement and Will gave his daughter a severe look, ‘And no smart comments,’ he added. ‘Now,’ he continued, ‘you’re both fifteen now and it’s time that you became apprenticed.’ The twins exchanged a brief glance, they weren’t surprised, they’d been expecting this for some time. ‘There isn’t to much pressure on you to make an instant decision, but if you could make one soon, I and you’re crafmasters, whoever they may be will be grateful,’ Will looked as his son and daughter and smiled, his tone softening noticeably, ‘And I’d like to add that whatever you choose to do, I will be always proud of you.’ Both of his children smiled at their father, ‘Thanks,’ said Evanlyn. Daniel didn’t say anything, a thoughtful expression on his face, he was rubbing his chin staring into space. Will grinned at Daniel as he walked past him, on his way back to the castle, ‘Try not to rub a hole in your chin son,’ he said briefly, sounding amused. '''Author's Note' Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there will be more coming soon and I will be introducing some more characters later one as well Falcon31 19:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Two Horace and Cassandra were both sat at a picnic bench which overlooked the area in front of Redmont, opposite them was sat Alyss, cradling her and Will’s fourth child, a young girl with blond hair and already grey eyes. ‘Amazing,’ commented Cassandra looking at the young girl, ‘Despite being only a few months old she already looks just like you.’ Alyss smile proudly at her little girl who gazed back at her out of solemn eyes, ‘Yes, she does doesn’t she?’ Horace nodded in the direction of her and Will’s second eldest son, a boy with light hair and brown eyes who was currently play sword-fighting with his and Cassandra’s third eldest who was also a boy. Alyss and Cassandra winced as both wooden swords met with an almighty clash in mid-air. This can only end badly,’ mused Alyss eyeing the two eleven year olds. Cassandra nodded her agreement. ‘What can only end badly?’ All three occupants of the table turned around to see Will standing behind them a smile on his face. ‘I wish you wouldn’t sneak up on people like that,’ muttered Horace with a sigh. Will raised an eyebrow, looking surprised, ‘I wasn’t sneaking up on you. You just have a rubbish sense of hearing.’ ‘Boys, boys,’ admonished Alyss sounding shocked. Will grinned again and sat down at the table next to Alyss, dropping a kiss onto his daughter’s head as he did so. ‘Where have you been?’ asked Cassandra curiously. ‘Talking with the twosome,’ he replied. ‘Ah.’ ‘Your sons’ got quite a talent with the sword,’ commented Horace, ‘he’s a natural.’ Alyss smiled proudly and Will nodded his agreement. ‘If he wants a place in the Battleschool he’ll have my support,’ continued the knight, ‘and I’d be happy to continue tutoring him.’ Will exchanged a glance with Alyss, ‘Well you see,’ began the diplomat thoughtfully, ‘Danny hasn’t shown much interest in training to become a knight for a while.’ Cassandra looked surprised, ‘Why not? Last time I met him he sounded quite enthusiastic about it.’ ‘Well he was,’ said Will, ‘But now he seems to want to do something different, something that involves more thinking ''I suppose.’ ‘Thinking?’ grinned Cassandra. Will waved his hand in the air, ‘You know what I mean,’ Cassandra did know, being a battleschool apprentice didn’t really require to much in terms of logical reasoning and so on, something in which Will’s son excelled. ‘What about Evanlyn?’ broke in Horace suddenly. Husband and wife exchanged another glance. ‘Ranger,’ said Alyss in a matter-of-fact voice. ‘I’d say I was surprised,’ said the Princess with a smile, ‘but to be honest I’m not, she’d make an excellent Ranger.’ ‘But she’s a girl,’ mumbled Will. His wife shot him a severe look, and Horace got the feeling that the two had had this conversation many times. ‘I’m a girl, yet I’m a diplomat and go off on dangerous missions, Evanlyn has a right to train as a Ranger.’ ‘But no girl has ever become a Ranger before,’ pointed out Will with a sigh. ‘There’s always a first time.’ Will suppressed a groan of frustration. ‘Well I think she’d make a great Ranger too,’ put in Horace with a smile. ‘Who’d make a great Ranger?’ Horace twisted around in the chair, behind him was stood Pauline and her husband, Halt, next to him was stood Crowley, once Commandant of the Rangers; he had resigned his position some time ago to another member of the corps, initially he’d tried to persuade Halt to take the position but Halt had said something along the lines that he’d rather throw himself off the top of a cliff than become the commandant and Crowley had decided to leave it at that with his old friend. Now, another senior Ranger had the position, an old friend of Halt and Crowley who would hold the position well. Crowley had resigned on the grounds that he wanted to spend his last few years of service as a Ranger in active duty, he’d been aware for some time now that he was no longer young and before to long he’d have to retire. So he may as well spend his last few years in the job doing what he loved most. ‘Evanlyn,’ said Cassandra and Alyss in unison. Pauline smiled and nodded her agreement with the notion, she looked on the girl as a granddaughter which made sense taking into account that Alyss and Will were treated as a son and daughter. Crowley was fingering his chin thoughtfully, ‘A female Ranger,’ he mused, ‘you know that’s quite a good idea.’ Will looked at his ex-commandant in shock, ‘What?’ ‘He said he though it was quite a good idea,’ put in Halt with a hint of sarcasm, despite the lapse of fifteen or so years he still retained his grim and sarcastic demeanour. Will gave his old mentor a pained look. ‘If she asks to train as a Ranger,’ said Alyss leaning forward slightly and looking from Crowley to Halt, ‘Would you be happy for her to become an apprentice?’ The two old friends exchanged a glance before turning back to Alyss, ‘Well,’ began Halt, ‘if I was a bit younger I’d take her on as an apprentice myself.’ ‘Same here,’ agreed Crowley, ‘Given the girl’s lineage I think she’d be an excellent Ranger.’ Will’s mouth opened and shut several times, he clearly hadn’t been expecting such and immediate agreement. ‘Though,’ continued Crowley frowning a little, ‘being a girl she could expect to have a few problems.’ ‘Problems?’ asked Cassandra. ‘Yes, if she finished her training and was assigned to a Fief, being a girl she could expect to have a hard time re-enforcing her commands, it would require tact and confidence.’ ‘I see what you mean.’ Alyss nodded slowly, in her time as a courier she was aware that being a woman did have a few disadvantages, one of them being a few men didn’t often take a female seriously. Silence descended for a moment on the group clustered around the bench before Will sighed, ‘Ah well, I don’t suppose I’ll ever win this argument will I?’ he didn’t bother waiting for an answer but bent over and dropped a kiss on his wife’s cheek, ‘I’d best be off before the days grows an older,’ Will had been slowly taking on more of Halt’s workload recently and is a busy Fief like Redmont that workload was quite something. The Ranger smiled at his friends, ‘I’ll see you later then,’ and headed off in the direction of the stables to saddle Tug. Meanwhile, back in the forest clearing, Evanlyn was tidying away her arrows whilst her brother was sat on the log gazing thoughtfully into the middle distance. Evanlyn rapped her brother smartly of the head with the end of one of the arrows bringing him sharply back down to earth. He jumped then frowned at his sister, ‘What was that for?’ She shot him an easy smile, ‘What’s on your mind then?’ He arched an eyebrow, ‘What makes you think there’s something on my mind?’ ‘Why do you keep answering a question with a question?’ retorted Evanlyn smartly her eyebrow rising. ‘I thought you were the one answering a question with a question?’ a smile was slowly beginning to spread across Daniel’s face. ‘Really?’ ‘Really?’ ‘Oh shut up!’ Both brother and sister burst out laughing in unison before Evanlyn became serious again, ‘No, seriously. What is on your mind?’ Daniel gave a little shrug and looked down at the ground, ‘Oh, I was just thinking about what I want to do, I want to make my mind up as soon as possible but I just don’t know….’ Evanlyn gave her brother a thump on the arm, ‘Hey, whatever you choose just remember that in all likelihood you’ll be doing it for the rest of your life so make sure you pick a good job.’ Her brother raised his eyebrow again, he was good at that, ‘I’m sorry, was that supposed to be reassuring?’ ‘Depends which way you take it,’ grinned his sister and briskly marched off, slinging her bow and quiver as she did so, ‘Come on then, we don’t want to be late for lunch.’ Daniel hurriedly scrambled to his feet and ran after his rapidly retreating sister, you could call Daniel a lot of things but later for lunch was not one of them. 'Author's Note''' Hmm...a bit boring but it'll get better in later chapters (I hope ;-] ) Please leave a comment down below! Falcon31 06:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Three Daniel and Evanlyn stood shoulder-to-shoulder, Evanlyn occasionally fidgeting from foot to foot. As she repeated the action for the sixth time Daniel let out a deep, long sigh that spoke of a great exasperation. Evanlyn glanced at her brother, ‘Is something the matter?’ she was still a little annoyed that she had to look up to see her brother. ‘No, no, I’m fine,’ sighed Daniel. ‘You’re nervous,’ she smirked. ‘Am not!’ snapped Daniel. ‘And you’re a really, really bad liar.’ Daniel sighed again, slowly shaking his head in despair. ‘And you keep on sighing which is a sign you’re nervous so…’ Daniel ground his teeth, ‘Would you please stop that, you’re just making me even more nervous.’ Evanlyn smirked again, ‘Mission accomplished.’ ‘Oh my word,’ said her brother raising his eyes to heaven, ‘Why do I always…’ Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as the door swung open and was thrown back on it’s hinges, Will, Alyss, Horace and a number of other of Redmont’s craftmasters marched into the room in a line. Evanlyn and Daniel both stood to attention automatically, the craftmasters clearly meant business, Will watched his children from his vantage point in an unobtrusive corner, a smile hovering at the corners of his mouth, disguised by the heavy cowl on his cloak. He still remembered the day he’d been stood in this very room like his son and daughter were now, waiting for the moment to speak…how could he forget? Will glanced at his wife, wondering if she was thinking along the same lines, their gazes met (in a way, it’s hard to look a person in the eye when in Alyss’ case the person in question is wearing a cloak with a cowl which obscures the whole face) and both exchanged a brief, lingering smile, remembering the day they’d stood lined up in this room. ‘Well then,’ said Baron Arald marching purposefully into the room after the craftmasters had assembled, ‘let’s have the wards in here then and get this started.’ Evanlyn and Daniel shuffled up the room as another set of doors open and a short line of teens, all around fifteen trooped in, casting slightly nervous glances around. The twins grinned at the wards, they were all pretty much the same age and good friends with all of them. The smiles were returned, albeit somewhat nervously. ‘Well then,’ repeated Baron Arald, rubbing his hands together and looking at the awkward line of teenagers with an expression of satisfaction, ‘lets get started.’ Daniel jabbed his sister swiftly in the ribs, Evanlyn grimaced, she was perfectly aware why her brother had just did that, she had a deep impulse to make a sarcastic remark to Arald, she couldn’t exactly help it, sarcastic comments was pretty much her life… ‘So then,’ Arald scanned the line of teens, smiling inwardly at the nervous expressions on their faces, ‘let’s start with the first one in the line,’ he gestured to a tall, well-built boy with a dependable and honest face. He marched forward a few paces, pausing a coming neatly to attention, Arald guessed easily what this one wanted to do with his life. ‘My name is Mark Ransom,’ he said, ‘I wish to apply for Battleschool.’ Sir Montague stepped forward and walked up to Mark, examining the ward with a thoughtful eye, Montague had taken over the place of Rodney after the knight had stepped down from his position as head of the Battleschool, Arald smiled wryly, it wasn’t such a bad idea, he fancied doing the same thing. Mark continued to stare directly ahead as Montague circled him occasionally nodding thoughtfully, ‘Very good young man,’ he said eventually, ‘Report to the Battleschool tomorrow morning so you may commence your training.’ Mark gave a slightly awkward bow, his face flushed with delight, ‘Yes, sir, I will sir, thank you very much sir.’ Montague grunted, ‘Wait till you start training and see if you’ll be thanking me then.’ ‘Next then,’ called out Arald as Mark stepped back into line, a young girl stepped out and stood awkwardly in the room, her face bright red. ‘So then, what’s your name?’ asked Arald kindly, keeping his voice gentle, sensing that the girl was shy. ‘Lucy,’ she said in a hushed voice, ‘Lucy Judd, I wish to apply for Scribeschool.’ There was a slightly surprised silence in the room, few girls every applied for Scribeschool and even fewer got in… Lucy cast a worried glance at Evanlyn, the two girls were good friends and often looked to each other for guidance, Evanlyn smiled reassuringly at Lucy, she was sure her friend would get in, she was perfect for Scribeschool. George stepped forward and eyed up Lucy with a slight frown, ‘Redmont has never taken on a female scribe trainee before,’ he commented. ‘There's is always a first time, sir,’ said Lucy respectfully. ‘True,’ nodded George, ‘and what do you have to offer the Scribeschool.’ Lucy looked up at George and drew in a deep breath, ‘I can speak Gallican and the common tongue along with the language of the Teutlanders, I have read many books and manuscripts and have neat handwriting, you know that.’ George nodded again and smiled, ‘Yes, I know,’ he turned around briskly and walked back to his place by the other craftmasters saying, ‘Report to me tomorrow morning at the library.’ Lucy stared at George in delight, ‘Thank you very much sir,’ she whispered breathlessly, dropping a curtsy and stepping back into line. Immediately the boy and girl who had been waiting in line behind Lucy stepped forward, they were both around the same age and height though the boy was, surprisingly, a little shorter than the girl. Arald stared at the two in puzzlement, ‘One at a time please.’ The two exchanged a glance, ‘We both wish to apply for Horseschool together sir,’ said the boy. ‘Both?’ asked Arald raising an eyebrow ‘No girl has ever been a member of the horseschool before.’ The girl flushed, her cheeks mirroring the colour of her vibrant red hair, ‘Sir, I may be a girl but I can ride a horse as well as any man.’ ‘Laura has a point there,’ commented the current Horsemaster, David, ‘She has a natural talent when it comes to horses, I’ve seen her around them before.’ Laura smiled, pleased. ‘So, I’d be happy to accept her,’ continued David, ‘and John as well,’ he added nodding his head at the boy. The two friends exchanged a thrilled glance. ‘Well,’ murmured Arald, ‘this is turning out to be quite a day,’ two girls applying for Horseschool and Scribeschool, not something that often happened… ‘Daniel, step forward please.’ Evanlyn gave her brother a slight squeeze on the arm before he moved forward. ‘Daniel Treaty,’ he began, ‘I wish to apply for a place in the Diplomatic service.’ Category:Blog posts